RFID tags are being used or are currently proposed as being used for tracking everything from live animals to pallets of products. RFID tags are programmed to contain digital information either during the manufacturing of the read only memory portion of the RFID circuit, or in the field using electromagnetic radio frequency signals to store information in the nonvolatile memory portion of the RFID tag. It may be beneficial to enter information in the tag, such as entering information about the item being tracked. However, one of the difficulties involved in the utilization of RFID tags is that if a user wants to enter information into the RFID tag, the user typically has to use a specialized device that communicates with the RFID tag through a radio frequency. To avoid requiring the user to use a specialized device to enter information in the tag, the user may provide the information to the tag manufacturer for entering into the tag. However, this requires the user to disclose the information to the manufacturer, and also requires the user to determine the information to be entered into in the tag well in advance.